


My Baby Bunny

by GayCheerios



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Boyfriends, Cousin Incest, Fluff, I couldn't help myself okay???, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: All the hosts were at the club today, doing their own thing. Mitsukuni is sitting in the corner and just spacing out. Something isn’t right.POV of Mori





	My Baby Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> man i love this ship eve though it's so fucking old

All the hosts were at the club today, doing their own thing. Mitsukuni is sitting in the corner and just spacing out. Something isn’t right.

“Mitsukuni,” I call, ushering my boy towards me. I see him happily skip in my direction, and he wraps his arms around my neck and crawls in my lap.  
“What is it Takashi?” He smiles, his face bright and voice bubbly.   
“It’s almost time for the club to start, anything you need beforehand?” I ask, keeping a calm voice and softly petting his soft, blonde hair. Mitsukuni’s large, round, chocolate brown eyes gaze up at mine, I can see he already starts to get a little fidgety. My Bunny’s small hands toy with his uniform and the buttons on it.  
“I-I’ll be okay Takashi!” He gives me a fake smile and a small giggle.   
“Mitsukuni.” I sigh. “You know I can see when you lie. Don’t deny my help. This is serious and if you don’t take the right precautions you can hurt yourself.” My tone is a bit angrier and lower. The boy freezes in my arms, knowing he had been caught. 

“What happened today?” I asked, my voice went from frustrated to soft and smooth. You can’t overwhelm him when you confront him or else he’ll end up having a panic attack or just start to burst into tears. I held him close to me and placed gentle kisses alongside his face. I feel him bury his face in the crook of my neck. He’s silent for a few minutes, probably trying to get the right words.   
“I don’t know.” He defeatedly states, his voice is a whisper and I can tell he’s trying not to cry.   
“Did you wake up and feel this way? Or did it hit you out of the blue?”   
“I just....I’m sorry Taka…” For sure, Mitsukuni starts to cry now. I hear his ever so soft sobs.  
It’s one of those days. His overwhelming sadness gets to him, and his anxiety spikes.   
“Hey, it’s going to be okay. We’re going to eat cake, and have fun with the host club and see the girls.” I lift his face up to look at me. “It’s going to be okay,” I reassure. I notice that there are some tears still rolling down his face. I quickly look around to see if anyone is watching, and when no one is, I quickly lick up his tears. I give him a gentle kiss on the lips and part. The familiar pink blush is showing on his cheeks, and that sweet, innocent look of embarrassment is on his face. He’s still shocked whenever I get a little intimate with him, even though I. “Now go clean up and meet me back here okay? We still have some time before the club starts.”

Mitsukuni nods and walks off to the bathroom. 

“Wow Mori-Senpai, you’re really good with Honey.” I hear Haruhi say, she’s smiling. “I noticed Honey was upset today but I didn’t want to really interfere. I wanted to know if he is okay?”   
“He’ll be okay.” I let myself smile around Haruhi, she gets me and we’re good friends. “He’s just been anxious today.”   
“Okay, I’ll look out for him if you need me to, no problem.” She smiles, then the twins grab her and begin talking to her about whatever. 

I see Mitsu walk out of the bathroom and he’s perky once more. Yes, he’s still very anxious, but he tries his best to remain positive for me. “All better Takashi!” He giggles and hops into my arms once more.

As girls flood into the music room, they went to their favorite hosts. A handful of girls approached me and my Mitsukuni. More and more and more girls came near us, more than usual today. My Bunny was starting to get anxious with all these people around and started to pick at his lips, something he often does when he gets anxious. I moved through the wave of girls to grab the stuffed pink bunny for the boy. “Here, don’t pick on your lips Baby Boy,” I say handing him the toy and giving his hands a soft kiss.” The girls went crazy and screamed. This made Mitsu jump and tense up, and hide behind me. He wasn’t having it today and was going to have a mental breakdown and I knew that. It was inevitable but I was going to try to delay it for now. He would be so embarrassed if it happened right now, I was counting down the minutes until the club ended. Only two minutes left. I sat down in a chair with my Baby Boy and started to feed him cake. “Mitsukuni, open,” I command gently. He complies with me and opens. The girls around us ‘awww’ with excitement, and soon Tamaki announces that all the girls must leave. 

I breathe a sigh of relief and bring Mitsu to meet my eyes. “Hey, breathe. In through your nose out through your mouth.”   
“No Takashi…” He starts to hyperventilate and push me away, he is fighting back tears.   
I try to calm him down but he is too wrapped up in fear to notice anything. “Let go of me Takashi!” He cries, attracting attention from the other Hosts. “Takashi, stop it! It’s no use!” He shouts, now he is truly crying, or worse, sobbing. “I’m just a lost cause already and when will you realize that and leave me?!”  
“Mitsu!” He suddenly stops and goes silent at his nickname. “It’s going to be okay. Why would I ever leave you? You know I wouldn’t.” By this point, the other Hosts step in.

“Honey-Senpai. None of us would ever even think about leaving you behind, we’re a family despite how annoying everyone is.” Haruhi says with a smile.   
“Honey, we’d never do that, you’re too awesome to leave behind.” The twins say.  
“Honey, what would Mommy and Daddy do without their boy, huh?” Tamaki cooes. He may be an airhead, but he truly is wonderful. Kyoya nods in agreement and gives a warm smile and a soft pat on the head.

“See? We’re all here for you my Love.” The other Hosts look at me, puzzled, but I give them the look of: ‘We’ll talk later so shut the fuck up” My Baby stayed quiet and looked up with his gorgeous eyes.   
“Thank you, everyone. I’m really sorry…” He reached for my hand, and I gladly grabbed his smaller ones.   
“There’s no need to be sorry Honey.” Tamaki states.   
“Mitsukuni, go wash up, dry your eyes, and breathe got it?” I say, pushing him into the direction of the bathroom for the second time. He tries to get off me but not before I give him a quick kiss on his neck, and he rushes away with his signature cotton-candy pink blush.  
Everyone turns to me. I get up and mentally prepare myself for the barrage of questions that are going to come my way. 

“So Mori, can you explain what just happened exactly?” Kyoya asks with a calculating eye.

I take a deep breath. “Mitsukuni has bad anxiety and has hidden it from everyone for years, it’s getting worse. He has bad anxiety attacks, that sometimes happen for no reason...We have...been in a relationship for three years now, and Mitsu-Mitsukuni didn’t want to tell anyone. He was scared of what you all would think. It doesn’t matter to me honestly. I’ve been working with him and his therapist to help with the anxiety, and when I’m around it doesn’t get as bad. That’s why I’m always with him. That’s also why he has Usa-Chan. He helps with anxiety so he doesn’t peel his lips or bite on something he’s not supposed to.”

“I see now. We figured that was the case for a while, that you and Honey-Senpai were dating.” Hikaru blurted out. The other Hosts giggled and looked to me, a gave a small smile to them and then heard the door open.   
“Hi Taka.” My Bunny smiled, climbing into my arms once more. “Let’s go home?”  
“We’ll go home Baby Bunny.” I softly kiss his head and collect our things. He’s already falling asleep in my arms. “We’ll see you all tomorrow.” I wave, closing the door to music room three.

“Mitsu, are you okay?”  
“Yeah…” He yawns. “Just…”  
“You’re tired. We’ll take a bath and go right to sleep.”  
“Kay.”  
“Mitsu?”  
“Yes, Taka?”  
I bring him close to my face and press my lips against his softly. I gently nip his bottom lip, asking to intrude. He gladly obliges and lets me in. I feel around the velvety cavern of his mouth. We finally part and the boy is already panting. “I’ve been waiting to do that all day.” I smile. 

“I love you Takashi, more than all the cakes in the world.” He yawns happily, then falls asleep in my arms.


End file.
